new life new change 3
by sasoridei
Summary: 3 people


Deidara came back the very next day early in the morning. He had gone for a mission that was sent to him about half a week ago and he was to busy to go until yesterday.  
When Deidara came back he went and told Pein how it went and to see why everyone was acting so funny around him.  
Pein sighed and said "You have a new partner." Deidara just looked at him with confusion. Deidara had never had a partner before he always did things on his own and he liked it that way.  
Pein understood Deidara didn't get it so he spoke about Sasoris past and why he is here now.  
When Pein was done telling Deidara about Sasori Deidara screamed out "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BRING A MENTAL BOY IN HERE."  
Pein sighed an said getting a little bit on the annoyed side "He's not mental he was treated like he was but he's perfectly fine."  
Deidara was pissed off and so he quickly walked out the door leaving the door open. Pein realized he was going to do something terrible. He quickly ran after Deidara to stop what he was about to do.  
Deidara found the room he was looking for and opened it. When he saw the boy sleeping in the bed he pulled out a kunia and went to the boy. Before he could do anything though Pein came barging in shouting "DEIDARA NO." Deidara just stared at him.  
Sasoris eyes flew open and saw the kunia by him. He screamed out in terror. He would of gotten off the bed but he wasn't able to walk yet he was hopeless.  
Deidara looked back at the trembling Sasori. There were tears in his eyes, he couldn't do anything just hope he wouldn't get killed.  
Pein then slowly walked to Deidara while saying "Deidara don't, you don't understand it. He will be a strong partner just calm down."  
Deidara didn't listen, He brung the kunia to Sasoris chest to hit his heart.  
Sasori looked away terrified, he didn't want to die and he didn't want to see himself die.  
After a little bit before the kunia was about to hit Sasori Deidaras arms and legs were grabbed. He looked at his sides and realized the Akatsuki members were in the room holding him from killing the boy.  
Sasori then looked at the akatsuki members when he felt no pain in his chest or his breathing stopped.  
Deidara was angry so much at this point. He then dropped the kunia so the members let go of him. Deidara just gave Sasori a "Your lucky" look. Then he stared at Pein and left the room practically storming out.  
When Deidara was gone the guys looked at Sasori. He didn't like this kind of attention, he was always used to have 2-3 people by him now there was 7 people around him. Sasori started to cuddle himself up until Zetsu went up to his face while the evil side of him shouting "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU SHOULD HAVE RAN OR DEFENDED YOURSELF." Sasori squeaked at Zetsus appearance.  
After a few seconds Zetsu shouted again "WELL SAY SOMETHING KID." Sasori didn't now what to say or do he would have moved a little farther back but he was already at the edge of the bed. Thankfully Pein interrupted and said "Remember Zetsu he can't speak or walk right now he can't do much."  
After a little more of being looked at the people left except Pein and Konan.  
Sasori was calm around these 2 people even though it was only 2 days of being here but they treated him like he was normal and he liked it.  
Deidara on the other hand was pissed off way to much. He didn't want a partner he was fine by himself. He kicked the dressers, walls, his bed, and the extra bed more then other things. He did this because he new when Sasori was able to leave that one room he would be sleeping on that bed. He hated the feeling of having a partner around him during missions. All he could think of was killing Sasori before he was able to defend himself.  
The meal Sasori was given today was better then anything he had ever tasted. He choked every now then though since he wasn't had never chewed food before but only once which was yesterdays rice.  
Soon after eating Pein tried teaching Sasori to say the Akatsuki members names. but all Sasori was able to get out was half of there names.  
Pein then brung pictures of the people the first one was Konan. Sasori then Stuttered before saying "K-K-Kon-Kon." but that was all Sasori could manage to get out of his mouth. He looked away with a mixture of emotions of sad and embarrassed.  
Pein then took out a picture of Deidara. Sasori was afraid he didn't want to die. Even though it was only a picture was trembling.  
Pein quickly put the picture away and pulled out of Hidan. Sasori then stuttered out "H-H-Hi-Hi-Hid-Hida-HIDAN."  
Pein smiled a little that showed Sasori that he got it.  
He brung out a picture of Kakuzu "Ka-Kak-kaku-KAKUZU."  
Pein realized since Sasori got Hidan right that he was having a little confidants in himself.  
After doing every name right except Deidaras Pein was about to put away the pictures since he didn't want to scare Sasori. Sasori new though what he was doing though. When Pein put the pictures away in the dresser he heard Sasori stuttered out "Dei-dei-Deid-Deida-DEIDARA."  
It surprised Pein he thought Sasori was to scared to say it but it turned out he was just afraid of Deidara himself.  
After Pein put the picture away he went to Sasori and told him it was time for him to learn to walk. He swung Sasoris arm over his shoulder and lifted him of the bed. Emedietly Sasori stumbled. Making him grab on to Pein cloak. His legs shook as Pein started to walk Sasori soon followed his movements. After a few minutes of walking his legs stopped shaking as he was getting used to it. Soon Pein let go of Sasoris arm. Sasori stood on his own bit he wasn't sure what to do. He slowly put one foot in front of the other as he started to walked slowly picking up the pace on the footings.  
After 30 minutes or so he was running around the room falling every now and then from not being careful.  
Sasoris last fall was from exotion he was breathing heavily and his heart was beating fast.  
Pein turned on the water for the bath as Sasori took his shirt off and pants. He got up and walked into the warm water.  
After his bath Sasori fell asleep while Pein waited for him to fall asleep.  
Pein new Sasori had accomplished more then he thought he would have today. He learned everyones name and learned to walk and run. The only things left was to talk in sentences and use his strength.


End file.
